Varak Shadowstrike
Name: Varak Surname: Shadowstrike Title/Nickname: Vari Race: High Elf Class: Rogue Age: 138 Appearance: Normal Muscled, Arrogant Alignment: Neutral - Alliance Psychology: Won't tell anyone some information if they don't have earned his respect, that they earn in a way of his chosin, he would only say his Nickname to people that ask. If somone would tell his name, they would instantly lose his respect. Birthplace: Quel'Thalas Actual residence: Quel'Danil Lodge Background: It was a beutyfull day in Azeroth. The birds where flying. Not a cloud on the sky. The Nature was in peace. And all suddenly, a scream was heard, the birth of Varak happened. His mother and father, both Rogues, both spies of hte army, trained him even as a baby with sneaking. When he came in a little older age, they trained him in combat with daggers. But one day, they where not home. Varek ran around in town, as young as he was, trying to find his parents. Varak: Mom?...Dad? As he ran, with tears in his eyes, he suddenly knocked into somone and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes again, he saw an High Elf, the same length as him, almost the same age. Varak: Who...Are you? ???: I am Karsar...Have you seen my Daddy? I'm trying to find mine too Karsar: We'll never find my daddy or your! As they both sit there and cry, four voices come saying. Karsar? What are you doing here? Varak? Get up already! You are too weak to be on the floor! The Parents took their kids, but exchanged information as they did. Then the next mission, the parents where on the same mission, getting in the same group as they would stay in untill the war was over. Karsar and Varak played much under that time they where gone under their spying on the Scourge and scouting the Area. Karsar and Varak trained much togheter, sparring with tree-weapons, training Ranged at a target with Varek throwing knives and Karsar shooting arrows. They got along just fine, long into the years of their lives. Then when they both got in as junior spies. They got under control by the sergeant Spy in their army, none of their parents. They got on easy missions, for them: Spying, killing, assassinating and even disguising. Varak cleared them easy, but Karsar was more of a back-up unit. That's why he avaited if Varak did wrong so he could charge in and help him. Sadly for Karsar, it only happened 2 times on all the missions in their years. But one time, they got caught spying, Karsar got him out but the Scourge yelled after them: That does it! Quel'Thalas have declared WAR! Weeks later, as it was their vacation for the boys, their parents came home. Karsar, we are going home Shorel Aran, great Spying we had. And so the boys where splitted again, from living which eachother for so long. But some weeks later, still on the vacation, Varak waked up, in a burning house. As he ran out of it and tried to find his parenst. He iddn't seen them inside the house, so he thought that the family had escaped. He yelled into the flames of Quel'Thalas KARSAR! WHERE ARE YOU?! Yet, he got no answear, he ran out of Quel'Thalas and successfully escaped. He thought of Karsar everytime he took a step. Wen h finally found a village, it was a bandit village, no one you can trust everywhere. When he walked in, no one attacked him, must be of his clothes, his race, his daggers. He lived inside it for a while, not trusting anyone. then suddenly, he got a message that was delivered for him saying: "Varak, i need your help. I've got in alot of trouble, but this will maybe be the greatest. I will leave and maybe never come back. You must promise me one thing: If i would die, you would go to Hillsbrad and you would become Grand Champion of the Blades. Also, for my sake...Please protect Deyn, she is too special for me. That i beg you. -signed Karsar. P.S. I got a room in Southshore, i want you to buy that room from me, and giving my regards to Kelly (( If you approve me having the room ofcourse ))." With that message, he ran to a boat that said "To Menethil" and jumped on it. When he arrived, he quickly made his way to Hillsbrad. When he arrived, he met Damon. Damon: So, who are you then? Varak: You have no respect of me, meaning you get no informaion at all from me. Damon told him about Deyn and the Order of the Blades, thus earning his Respect. Varak: I am Varak Shadowstrike, friend of Karsar. Damon got surprised but welcomed him into the order, wanting him to show his skills in the battlefield. Since he was a childhood friend of Karsar, he let him start at Champion. Varak now seeks to know where Deyn are, with only Damon's words and the picture he got from Karsar.